The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia×hiemalis, commercially known as Elatior Begonia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BBDRAGNE’.
The new Begonia plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Begonia×hiemalis ‘BBDRA’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,700. The new Begonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of ‘BBDRA’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Haalderen, The Netherlands during the summer of 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Haalderen, the Netherlands since November, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.